


but home is nice

by madgexal



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Love each other, Made For Each Other, They’re domestic, hope that isn’t too nsfw for you, sorta - Freeform, there are I love you’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgexal/pseuds/madgexal
Summary: They’ve come a long way but they’ve always been home.





	but home is nice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Hope you’re having an awesome day. 
> 
> This is just a short drabble. I wrote this with percabeth in mind, but I never explicitly say their names so you can read whatever ship you want! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Their house isn’t perfect. 

The faucets drip and the water never gets very hot. If it does, they only have like 5 minutes before they need to get out or risk the freezing result (they’re mostly used to quick showers though. they have to be when you’re in a war. too slow, you could risk everyone’s life). 

Their floorboards scream under the feet and there is the one by their couch that is super loose and they haven’t had time to fix (it’ll shoot one of them up in the middle of the night when the other is out in the living room. they’ll be at attention too soon and the other will have to remind them they aren’t under attack. they haven’t been for a long time now). 

Their closet space drives them insane. Their clothes always get mixed up. Sometimes she wears his, so they end up on her side. Sometimes, he’ll take her shirts out and sniff them when she hasn’t come back yet (when it gets too rough, just reassure himself that they’re okay and that they’re together). 

Their itty bitty bathroom always has them practically shoved against each other, which isn’t always a con but makes brushing their teeth hell, as they’re both ambidextrous (they learned to be from the wars they’ve fought in. they monsters they’ve slain. from when they fought for people who should have been doing it themselves). 

Their kitchen is equally tiny. They have it choreographed how to move around it but it isn’t like she’s in there often. She can’t cook for shit. He isn’t the best either, nothing compared to his mother, but he’d rather her not burn the house down so he gets cooking duty and she gets cleaning duty. They’ve only had two bowls break (from shaky hands when she was caught up in their terrifying memories. he kissed her cheeks and forehead and nose and eyelids until her eyes refocused on him). 

Their house isn’t perfect. 

But their home? 

Their arms around each other mean home and safety. There isn’t anywhere more comfortable to them than each other’s arms. 

Their smiles send off butterflies in each other’s stomachs. When their eyes light up and the grins grow at the sight of each other they know they’re home. 

When she protects the small of his back when they sleep she knows she’s home (he may not have invulnerability anymore but that mark still leaves him weaker than anywhere else. it’s her job to protect him). 

When he twirls her curls around his fingers or braids pleats down the sides, she just giggles. He knows he’s home. 

“I love you,” they’ll whisper to each other. In the morning. At night. In the afternoon. At lunch. At dinner. The exchanged I love you’s mean home to them more than anything in the world. 

They’re home with each other. No matter what the world throws at them they’re home together. They promised to never part again and they haven’t. 

Sometimes it gets harder. Sometimes they both feel like they’re just hurting each other but they know that even if they were to split, they wouldn’t ever be apart because they’ll always be home for the other. 

So while their house isn’t perfect, they’re home comes pretty close.


End file.
